Daddies' Little Princesses&Mommy's Little Pumpkin
by anewkindofme
Summary: Edward, Jasper&Rosalie are the proud parents of Bella, Alice&Emmett, who are all human teenagers that have regressed to babyhood or toddlerhood. The three vampires are raising their children together. INCLUDES NONSEXUAL AGE REGRESSION! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!
1. Chapter 1

_**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! THIS IS NOT AGAINST THE WEBSITE'S RULES BY ANY MEANS! I did change some things on Edward and Bella's back stories, but their characters are essentially the same.**_

Isabella Marie Swan was a brunette beauty. Deep pale skin with big doe eyes and hair that flowed on when it was down. Her life had been spent taking care of her suicidal mother and after she succeeded, she moved in with her workaholic father, she was mostly on her own.

Until she met Edward Cullen, a sweet, soft, gentle soul.

He had grown up always longing for a child but because he was a vampire he was sterile. He had been turned at the age of 23, when he had the flu. That was over a hundred years ago. When he met the beautiful Bella, he saw something in her that he never thought he would. He loved her, he cared for her…but in the way of a father. He wanted to just cradle her and take care of his beautiful little princess and when she looked at him, for the first time, in a long time she saw a father, a great strong man to care for her.

A contract was signed and the two agreed that she would be his baby girl, she would age under his control and he would decide everything for his little princess. He would change her, feed her, anything the baby girl needed. And that's how they got here, where they are today.

Edward walks into the bedroom where his little princess lays in the crib. He smiles down at his baby girl, who's kicking her legs. On her body is a pink t-shirt that goes right above her porky belly button and under she is just wearing a diaper. He reaches down and scoops her up. "There's Daddy's baby girl," he purrs, stroking her delicate cheek. "Did you have a good sleep?"

She nods happily, still sucking on her pink pacifier with delight. He lays her down onto the changing table and checks her diaper. "Oh you made a stinky!" He pulls it off and starts wiping. After that he applies the lotion and puts on a fresh one after the powder is applied. He takes off her shirt and goes to the closet, looking for the perfect outfit. After selecting a jean jumper with ladybugs on it and a white t-shirt that reads "Daddy's Little Princess", he dresses her and puts on white dainty socks with Mary Janes, white baby minutes and ties a giant jean sun hat to her head.

Bella smiles up at her Daddy through her pacifier as he swoops her back up, rocking her and cooing down at her. He kisses her head which causes it to grow bigger. He carries Bella downstairs to her high chair and straps her in, removing the pacifier and tying a bib around her neck. He walks back over holding jars of baby food. He holds up a spoonful.

"Open wide, here comes the hanger!" Bella giggles and opens her mouth. He spoon feeds her the peaches, commenting on what a good girl she is for eating and then scoops her back up to feed her, her bottle. Edward looks down at the eighteen year old, his eyes glimmering with glee. Once he's through and burps her, he holds her out in front of him. "How much do you love your daddy?" He coos.

"I wove Daddy!" She squeals kicking her legs.

"And Daddy loves his wittle princess, oh yes he does!" He pulls her back to him and showers her with kisses. She giggles and kisses his cheek, loving the game. "Now today you have a play date!" She smiles and claps her hands. "I knew my wittle Pumpkin Pie would enjoy that." He pinches her cheeks and carries her out to the car, strapping her into the car seat before pulling out his phone, dialing the number of his brother.

"Yello?" The Southerner drawled as he answered the phone.

"We're still on for today correct?" Edward questions as he adjusts the little mirror so Bella can look at herself while Daddy drives. Babies love their own reflections.

"Yup and Rosie's bringing Emmett. I've just got to get my little Pumpkin up and dressed." Jasper responds.

"Alright, see ya then bro." Edward hangs up his cell phone and gets up front, starting the car and heading out to Jasper's.

_**So rate and review! **_


	2. Chapter 2

Jasper had met Alice two years ago while he was teaching at the high school. The strong twenty three year old was fresh out of college for well the fifth time. Him and his siblings had been turned over a hundred years ago and each time he got his degree, chose something new. This time it was teaching History at the high school. Alice was best friends with Bella and constantly acted out in Jasper's class. It infuriated him as he knew the tiny brunette had potential. So one day, he decided to teach the girl a lesson, the old fashioned way. He was from the South, he had been spanked as a boy. So to take her over his knee was nothing wrong to him. He expected her to hate him, but instead she broke down, telling her story: her parents had been killed in a car accident when she was a child and her grandfather who cared for her was dying himself. Jasper offered to take her in, but on the condition that he could be the parent that she never had. She also agreed, but he wanted to regress her back, so they did, to age three.

Jasper enters his little girl's room which is filled with pink and ruffles. The giant toddler bed has Disney Princess sheets and he expects inside of it to be his beautiful little Allie Pie. Instead, it's empty. Worry fills Daddy's mind as he searches desperately for her. He rushes down to the toy room where she sits playing. Jasper puts his hands on his hips, narrowing his eyes.

"Mary Alice Hale!" He shouts and she looks up, instantly feeling bad for worrying Daddy. He rushes over and picks her up. "What have I told you about getting up before Daddy?"

"I'm sorry Daddy," she whispers. Jasper shakes his head.

"You know better little lady. And you know what's to happen now." He carries her upstairs to her room and sits in the large pink recliner, sliding off her Dora The Explorer sleep shorts along with her Disney Princess panties.

"Daddy, please, no!" She wails out. It almost makes him break, hearing his sweet little angel cry but he changes his minds as he does not want her to grow to be a spoiled brat. He starts the spanking, raining down hard on her bottom.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" The tears fall down Alice's porcelain cheeks.

"You don't worry Daddy and disobey him like that!" Jasper shouts in between smacks.

"I…I'm sorry Daddy!" Alice shrieks. After he finishes, Jasper pulls up his baby girl's panties and holds her close, slowly rocking her.

"Shhh, all is forgiven Allie Cat," he coos. "All is forgiven." He kisses her forehead, wiping her tears. "Daddy loves his little girl, yes he does."

"I love you too Daddy!" She says as she calms down. He kisses her head and sets her down.

"Daddy laid out an outfit for you. You change and I'll get your breakfast ready." Alice nods and watches her daddy leave before stripping off her pajamas and changing into the outfit her daddy laid out: a pink Paisley print spaghetti strap top with a big pink flower and jeans that have cuffs matching the top. She rushes downstairs where Daddy picks her up and quickly ties her hair into two big pink pig tails and puts her in her booster seat at the table. Using her hands she eats cut up pancakes and bacon, with orange juice in her sippy cup. Jasper wipes her mouth once she's done and sends her off into the den to play while he cleans up and prepares for his sister and brother's arrival with their little ones.

_**So these first few chapters are sort of introductions. The fourth will be about their play date. Rate and review. **_


	3. Chapter 3

Rosalie met Emmett in maybe the most unusual way. She was on her way home from dinner when she ran into the sixteen year old, living on the streets. He had been kicked out of his home after his mother had remarried. The new husband had hit her and when Emmett retaliated, he was kicked out. Rosalie saw this poor defenseless young man, in need of a mommy. By then she knew of her brothers taking in Bella and Alice. She loved her nieces and knew that Emmett could be the baby she always wanted. Her own special baby boy. Emmett was at first weirded out and said a few choice words to the blonde beauty. However one rainy night he arrived at her house, soaking wet. She bathed him and put a diaper on him, had knowing he would come around. She rocked him and soothed him, putting him in his crib that night.

Rosalie lifted Emmett up from his crib. "There's Mommy's Pumpkin!" She squeals, squeezing his cheeks together. The vampire sets her baby down as he kicks his legs and smiles. She changes his diaper and puts him a pale blue onesies that reads "I Love My Mommy" with khakis that snap at the crotch. On his head she ties a blue bonnet and puts blue baby booties and blue mittens on his hands. She scoops him up and walks to the rocking chair, sitting down and unbuttoning her blouse. Rosalie had begun to take supplements to give her milk so she could feed her little boy the right way. He ate baby food too, but she knew this would help him grow.

Emmett had been at first weirded out by the breast feeding and at first, Rosalie had to pump. But after awhile he found comfort in his mother's loving bosom. He drinks up, feeling a proud feeling go through him. He never felt any romantic feelings for Rosalie, she's his mommy, his mama. He's so attached to her. She strokes his hair as he plays with the breast feeding necklace around her neck.

"Drink up my little Pumpkin," she coos pinching his left cheek. He smiles and finishes up. Once he's done, she buttons back up her blouse and she adjusts him on her lap, quickly burping him. She carries him downstairs and feeds him some oatmeal before picking him back up and bouncing him lightly.

"We're going to Uncle Jazzy's today," she tells the little boy in her arms. He smiles.

"Yay!" He squeals, clapping his hands.

"Are you going to be good and play?" He sighs but nods. Rosalie tickles his tummy causing a laugh to escape his lips. "There's Mommy's favorite smile!" She takes him out to the car and strap him into his car seat which was rear facing. She had done her research and was nothing short of a good mother. Emmett reaches out his chubby arms but she shakes her head.

"No, no, we're going for a car ride." Her precious Pumpkin whimpers but she quickly grabs a pacifier, sticking it into his mouth and he begins to suck. She clips the pacifier to his onesies so if it does get out of his mouth, it won't go on the floor. In his arms, she places his teddy bear and kisses his forehead before getting up front. She drives to Jasper's, glancing in the rear view mirror at Emmett who just stays silent in his car seat. She arrives at the Hale's huge mansion and gets out, picking up Emmett who instantly snuggles into her. Some of the neighbors stare but keep walking on. Everyone whispered about the Cullen-Hale family but no one said a thing. They knew they were the foster children of Esme and Carlisle Cullen who had unfortunately passed away (meaning that they had been murdered by the Volturi). Rosalie knocks on the door and it is opened by little Alice.

"Auntie Rosie!" She squeals hugging her aunt tight.

"Hey there my beautiful girl." She kisses her niece's head. "Where's your Daddy?"

"Right here," the Southern voice drawls as he gets to the door, lifting up his cutie pie. "Allie, no opening doors without Daddy."

"Sorry Daddy," she quickly says. Jasper pinches her cheeks and smiles at his sister.

"Edward and Bells are already here, come in." Rosalie walks in and notices as her brother lands a sharp smack to Alice's bottom. Her brother was nothing if not strict.

_**Review!**_


End file.
